Preludio
by Sahel
Summary: MinatoxItachi. La noche hubiera sido perfecta si a cada segundo su corazón no hubiera agonizado por extrañar tanto a cierto joven de negros cabellos lacios...  Minatocentric


Este fiki es para Kea Langrey, te quiero mucho pkño! Espero que te guste tu regalito de navidad(2009)... prometo que habrá uno mejor! esta vez me comió el tiempo OXO

Advertencia: Es una especie de AU mezclando diferentes personajes de diferentes series y en un intento de ambientación estilo medieval. ¿raro? sip.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Preludio**

-Fue una ceremonia hermosa Cherry... - La mujer rubia de esbelta pero voluptuosa figura, se giró al instante de escuchar aquella voz pronunciar el infantil nombre. Sus carnosos labios rojos sonrieron afectuosos y sus brazos de inmediato se abrieron para acunar entre ellos a su muy atractivo y muy esquivo primo Minato Namikaze.

-¡Oh Minato, Minato! - dijo emocionada Lady Cecile von Spitzerg, llenando de besos el rostro del mencionado joven; quien resignado por la costumbre de saber que era inútil resitirse, se dejaba hacer por la rubia. -¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra el que hayas venido!

-¿Por qué te extraña tanto mi querida Cherry?- respondió con fingido tono de ofensa, mientras trataba de liberarse del efusivo abrazo en el que su prima aun le mantenía atrapado. Ella le miró con un lindo puchero en sus labios. -De acuerdo, de acuerdo... he estado ocupado en los últimos meses, pero no podría faltar al matrimonio de mi sobrino. Jamás.

Cecile estaba por decirle algo, cuando una de las encargadas entraba a la habitación para avisarles de la llegada de los novios. Cecile sonrió de nuevo y tomando el brazo de Minato lo urgió a que caminara junto a ella rumbo al salón principal, donde se llevaría a cabo el baile-recepción por el matrimonio del recientemente nombrado Lord Yuuri Shibuya y Sir Wolfram von Bielefeld, su sobrino. Minato caminaba junto a Cecile escuchando de ella todos los por menores tanto de la relación de los dos jovencitos, como de los problemas que tuvieron que sortear para finalmente llegar a este día. No era precisamente el que la unión de dos hombres causara tanto revuelo, desde hacía varios años que estaba legalmente reconocido; pero el hecho de que eran la primer pareja de la nobleza, los primeros herederos de dos familias de renombre en unirse, lo que volvía al evento un punto de congruencia entre políticos, nobles y ministros. En cierta forma con su matrimonio, validaban el edicto que Minato mismo había ayudado a promulgar y por ello, les estaría eternamente agradecido.

Al llegar al salón, tuvieron apenas unos segundos antes de que la pareja entrara, vitores, apalusos y rostros emocionados los recibieron. Cecile apretó con fuerza sus dedos sobre el brazo de Minato cuando los novios pasaban a su lado y la felicidad en el rostro de Wolfram podía eclipsar incluso al radiante sol de verano. Por las constantes cartas que su prima le enviaba y por lo que había podido contarle apenas minutos atrás, Minato entendía el porqué de la emoción de Cecile. No sólo era la boda de su hijo menor, era también la culminación de las muchas batallas que ese par de jovencitos libraron para lograr estar juntos. Sobreponiéndose a propios y extraños que intentaron hacerles desistir de su unión. El propio Lord Shibuya consiente de su relación sanguínea con Wolfram lo buscó personalmente y con todo el decoro de su posición, prácticamente le rogó porque no cesara en su empeño por aprobar la ley de igualdad de uniones. La desesperación y profunda convicción en los sinceros ojos negros de Yuuri, lo habían estremecido y sus palabras, aun resonaban en su cabeza.

_"... Quiero ser capaz de tomar su mano y caminar a su lado sin que nadie tenga derecho a decirme que no puedo. Quiero ser capaz de presentarme a su lado y llenarme los labios de orgullo al decir: Mío "_

Minato se avergonzó.

Cómo era posible que aquel par de chicos (casi quince años más jóvenes que él) tuvieran más coraje y valor; ellos habían logrado lo que él mismo no se había atrevido a hacer. Habían luchado por amor al otro y aquí tenían finalmente su recompensa.

Las primeras notas del vals despertaron a Minato, y el tirón de Cecile para que la acompañara a la pista de baile no le dieron tiempo de meditar en nada más que en seguir la ronda de baile. Luego de un par de melodías, entregó feliz la mano de su prima a la de su recién desposado hijo, con quien ahora bailaría. Discreto, Minato se alejó de la pista, prefiriendo un lugar un poco más alejado del reflector. Necesitaba un poco de solitud para regodearse en la agridulce sensación de estar celebrando la felicidad de su sobrino, sabiendo que podría haber sido suya.

-Itachi... - el nombre se le escapó sin ser consiente de ello, y a pesar de que no había visto a su dueño por lo que se sentía como una eternidad, el resonar de aquel nombre aun le traía el mismo sosiego que hacía años atrás. Itachi Uchiha, el heredero del título nobiliario de la familia, era la razón por la cual había iniciado la propuesta de ley que hoy hacía realidad el sueño de su sobrino. Pues aunque el joven (enfadado por su negativa a anunciar su relación) había terminado cualquier tipo de contacto con él hacía tiempo, Minato no se resignaba a dejare ir del todo y en infantil sueño, creía que con la nueva ley aprobada y el matrimonio de los nobles concretado, podría tener otra oportunidad si lo buscaba nuevamente.

Si tan sólo Itachi no se hubiera desvanecido de la faz de la tierra y pudiera verlo una vez más...

-Usualmente en este tipo de eventos los invitados aparentan jubiloso contento. Especialmente cuando quien celebra con tanto goce es parte de la familia -

-Capitán Milo... -

-Mi señor Minato - saludó el joven de ensortijados cabellos castaños, luego de una ligera reverencia- No quise interrumpirlo, pero parecía envuelto en pensamientos poco pertinentes para la ocasión.

Minato asintió y esbozó una sonrisa en agradecimiento. El joven caballero frente a él, era uno de los pocos que gozaba de su entera confianza, tanto por su perceptiva inteligencia como por sus férreas convicciones. Era un hombre de honor y entrega, que lo apoyó incondicionalmente durante el litigio de la nueva ley y que ahora, salía en su rescate cuando le abrumaba la añoranza de lo que pudo ser.

-¿El Capitán Camus no está contigo? - preguntó Minato con sincera curiosidad, era raro encontrarse a alguno de los dos jóvenes militares sin la compañía del otro. Milo sonrió divertido, apuntando hacia el interior del salón con un gesto de la cabeza.

-La señorita Annisina deseaba bailar... - musitó y fue todo lo que necesitó decir para que Minato comprendiera. La Srita. von Khrenikov, era una joven que no aceptaba negativas y parecía, que por ahora, su obsesión era el pelirrojo compañero de Milo y no su otro sobrino, Gwendal.

-Tendría cuidado si fuera tú - advirtió el rubio, partiendo su mirada entre el joven de la pista y el caballero a su lado.

-Descuide mi Señor Minato, lo rescataré justo a tiempo -dijo sonriendo y en tono despreocupado, aunque sus agudos ojos turquesa vigilaban atentamente cada movimiento que ocurría en la pista de baile, evaluando el momento en el que debería intervenir. Cierto que le gustaba mortificar al joven militar francés Camus, pero nunca dejaría que aquel se irritara realmente, le importaba demasiado para hacerlo sufrir tan fríamente. Habían compartido mucho en el frente de batalla, antes y después; el entrañable vínculo que los unía ahora iba más allá que la simple amistad, era más complejo que el cariño fraternal surgido de la convivencia y el compartir traumáticas experiencias; y era por sobre todo, intensamente íntimo y mucho más subversivo que aquello que enfrentaron en el campo.

Minato, que había estado junto a los dos jóvenes prodigio militares en la guerra, sospechaba que su relación iba incluso más allá que la fervorosa amistad que se profesaban y era del conocimiento de todos aquellos que les conocían e incluso terceros lejanos; pero cual experimentado intérprete de similares actos, prefería mantener cualquier suposición que su mente pudiera sugerir como una callada idea que debía sólo aunarse a sus propias conjeturas y nada más. Tanto por respeto como por agradecimiento al apoyo que ambos jóvenes le profesaron al convertirse él en legislador de la controvertida ley de unión. Si aquel par, alguna vez decidían confiarle e incluirle en algún aspecto de su amistad que no fuese del dominio público (y que Minato daba por cierto) sabría honrar y reciprocidar tal muestra de aprecio y cortesía.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el joven Namikaze? - inquirió Milo volviendo su mirada unos segundos, los justos necesarios para notar complacido como la perenne y bien oculta sombra de tristeza en el semblante de su otrora Coronel desaparecía un instante al recordar a su adorado hijo Naruto.

-Le está creando interminables dolores de cabeza a su tutor, así que supongo que está perfectamente bien. -contestó el rubio sin ocultar una sonrisa, la que se curveó un poco más cuando Milo le acompañó con una sonora y honesta carcajada.

-¡Bien hecho Naruto, bien hecho! - replicó divertido; la activa imaginación del joven seguro que ya le mostraba imágenes del pequeño prodigio Namikaze alterando los aparentemente insufribles nervios de su antiguo Comandante, Kakashi Hatake. Minato no pudo más que menear la cabeza, aunque solían discrepar en muchos aspectos -sobre todo militares- tanto Kakashi como Milo se tenían respeto y afecto, el mismo que nace de reconocer en alguien más un alma similar a la propia.

-¡Oh! Creo que es momento de intervenir... - dijo de pronto Milo, con una seriedad y urgencia que hizo a Minato volver de inmediato la vista para encontrar la causa de la contrariedad que podía observar ahora en los ojos de su viejo amigo. Despidiéndose con un ligero cabeceo le vio partir, sin malentender o tomar ofensa en la pronta y tajante manera de acortar su encuentro. De no haber sido Milo, él mismo hubiese intervenido en auxilio del joven Capitán, antes de que esa vena en el frente de Camus explotara. Afortunadamente para ambos jóvenes (en huida), la impetuosa señorita Annisina mudó su interés a aquel que parecía poseer una inagotable paciencia hacia ella, aunque careciera de la misma virtud para su trato con otras personas; Gwendal von Voltaire.

El resto de la velada ocurrió para Minato como cualquier otra reunión entre la nobleza. Muchos rostros y manos por saludar, entreteniéndolo en conversaciones superficiales que pronto eran interrumpidas por la llegada de un nuevo aristócrata con quien igualmente _debía_ intercambiar reverencias y repetir el ciclo. En contadas ocasiones, Lacy Cecile logró apartarlo de aquella agotadora rutina, permitiéndole despejarse e intercambiar sinceras palabras de afecto con amigos y miembros de su familia que realmente tenía gusto de ver nuevamente.

Observando la hora en el antiguo y bellísimo reloj barroco de péndulo que adornaba el salón, consideró prudente permanecer un par de horas más antes de retirarse. El tiempo invertido ya en la ceremonia seguía toda etiqueta social, retrasar su partida un poco más sería sólo un toque extra que ningún asistente podría criticar a la mañana siguiente. Bebió el último trago de licor que aun permanecía en su copa y luego de depositar el vacío cristal sobre una de las mesas, giró su atención hacia los recién casados, que justo en ese momento atendían las felicitaciones que Lord Tezuka Kunimitsu, recién nombrado regente de la vecina comarca de Ojisama, les extendía con su característica seriedad. Wolfram se expresaba con toda formalidad aunque sus labios no pudieran ocultar el contento que sentía esa noche y permanecían sutilmente curveados. Yuuri era mucho más desenvuelto y libre en su manera de hablar; probablemente era la emoción del momento lo que hacía su afable carácter aun más cálido de lo que naturalmente era.

Minato volvió a sentir esa extraña mezcla de sensaciones acumularse en el centro de su estómago. No era propiamente amargura, pero sabía a ella. No podía dejar de envidiar la manera en que la joven pareja sujetaba sus manos con obvio cariño; ni podía menos que resentir las sutiles y discretas demostraciones de afecto que se prodigaban mutuamente apenas había oportunidad. Su corazón latía dolorosamente cada vez que apreciaba la felicidad brillar en sus miradas y agriamente se reprendía por el tiempo que había dejado pasar y que en el trayecto diluyó de su vida al único ser cuyo corazón había decidido entregar.

-Buenas noches, Lord Namikaze - le saludó una suave y contenta voz a su espalda. Minato giró sobre su eje para encontrarse momentáneamente desconcertado. El apuesto jovencito frente suyo sonrió, y sus rasgados ojos ámbar brillaron con un sutil destello de travesura, cuando fue obvio que no parecía conocerlo. Sin embargo, aquel gesto trajo a su rostro un toque infantil que Minato jamás olvidaría.

-Rei... - susurró el nombre con paternal ternura, extendiendo los brazos hacia el muchacho quien enseguida aceptó la invitación y devolvió el sinceramente cariñoso abrazo. Al separarse, Minato se tomó unos segundos para estimar los cambios del niño que alguna vez fue su pupilo, al joven caballero que ahora tenía delante suyo. -Es increíble, cómo aun en el hombre frente a mí, puedo reconocer al pequeño que se aferraba a mis ropas y ansioso deseaba conocer hasta la última letra de mis libros. Me alegra verte pequeño gatito.

-¡Oh, maestro Minato! -musitó divertido el otro y con un ligero sonroje en sus mejillas- ¡Hacía tanto que nadie me llamaba así...! -

-Mis disculpas, joven Kon -

-¡Ah, ahora se burla! -y rió de buena gana, robándole al mayor una bella sonrisa- También me complace verlo de nuevo maestro. Han pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que nos visitó en Beyblade Palace. Lo extrañamos... Aunque comprendemos que su actual posición ya no le permitirá frecuentar tantos lugares como antes. -dijo con un inconfundible tono de lamento en su voz y el corazón de Minato se encogió -Aun así... sabe maestro, que nuestro afecto y lealtad lo tendrá siempre dispuesto.

-Mi niño... -susurró Minato, alcanzando la mejilla del otro en un afectuoso gesto pero al sentir el peso de una mirada traspasarle enemistosa, retiró su mano y le hizo levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la fría seriedad de un par de ojos grana. Rei también lo percibió y sonrió nuevamente, haciendo un ademán al joven de desordenados cabellos azul grisáceos poseedor de aquella mirada.

-Maestro, permítame presentarle al Capitán Kai Hiwatari. Recién llegado de las tierras zaristas, en donde vivió hasta hace poco, es nieto y heredero de mi tío abuelo, Lord Voltaire. - el mencionado joven, hizo una ligera reverencia ante el rubio como saludo, mostrando su porte y orgullo en esa sencilla acción. Minato sonrió, le recordó tanto a otro muchacho de seria expresión y bien nacida cuna...

-Kai, tengo el honor de presentarte a mi antiguo maestro y coron-

-¿Antiguo? -interrumpió el rubio- Una vez alumno mío, y jamás dejará de serlo Rei. Ese es el único título que me interesa mis alumnos tengan siempre presente -concluyó con un ligero guiño. Rei parpadeó confundido por un instante y después asintió sonriendo, su maestro no había cambiado nada; aún poseía esa insuperable humildad que avasallaba con su sencillez y sinceridad. -Un placer conocerlo Capitán Hiwatari. Espero le agrade la comarca y tenga a bien visitarme pronto junto al joven Kon, me encantará rememorar viejos tiempos con uno de mis más preciados alumnos.

Rei volvió a sentir que sus mejillas se calentaban y se apresuró a devolver los halagos recibidos, iniciando una ligera remembranza de recuerdos. Hiwatari por su lado, observaba la dinámica entre los dos hombres y sin ser realmente consciente, su rostro comenzó a adoptar un gesto de enfado y mal encubierto recelo. Minato lo percibió con el rabillo del ojo y sin querer incomodar al Capitán, pero incapaz de dejar pasar la oportunidad de evaluar lo que parecía develarse en ese momento, decidió aprovechar su ya establecida relación con Rei para magistralmente separarlo del otro joven antes su estupefacta y molesta mirada. Momentos después Rei le avisaba que no tardaría en volver y se retiraba para cumplir un pequeño encargo de su maestro. Minato centró entonces su atención en Hiwatari.

-Rei es un joven admirable ¿no le parece Capitán?

-Eso debe saberlo usted mejor que yo. ¿No fue acaso su maestro?

-Oh. Ciertamente. Pero como sabrá, en los últimos años hemos perdido contacto... -dijo el rubio con pesar- Años en los que, si presumo correctamente, ha sido usted el encargado de terminar lo que empecé. Y debo admitir, que ha hecho usted un gran trabajo. Siéntase orgulloso Capitán, su pupilo es un excelente portador de su influencia...

El Capitán Hiwatari desvió su mirada del rubio siguiendo el derrotero que aquel señalaba con un discreto movimiento de cabeza. Rei concluía lo que fuese que su ex maestro le había pedido y pronto encaminaba sus pasos hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Minato pudo notar, que la mirada del serio militar se llenaba de luz al posarse sobre su alumno y una fantasmal curvatura en sus labios se presentaba igualmente. Rei había encontrado no sólo otro maestro, también un innegable admirador.

-Cuídelo bien Capitán, es una rara gema que debe apreciar- dijo en un susurró Minato, sorprendiendo a Hiwatari que de inmediato volteó su atención hacia el rubio, sorprendido y desconcertado no por la petición en sí; fue el tono cómplice y ligeramente amenazante con que lo pronunció, lo que le hizo entender que su petición embargaba mucho más de lo a primera vista podría parecer. Se miraron fijamente unos segundos, antes de que Rei arribara y le comunicara que su petición estaba cabalmente resuelta. Minato le sonrió afectuoso y con otro gran abrazo, acompañando cariñosas palabras y promesas de reunirse pronto se despidió del jovencito y _su_ Capitán.

Con la noche finalmente terminada para él, Minato emprendió el viaje de regreso a su hogar. En el trayecto, acompañado del galopar de los caballos y el resonar del carruaje el rubio se permitió dejarse llevar por los acontecimientos del día. La bella ceremonia nupcial y su elegante recepción. Los afectos de su prima, sobrinos y viejos amigos encontrados en la celebración. La promesa de no desaparecer que tuvo que hacer a Cecile para que finalmente le dejara partir y el imborrable recuerdo del profeso amor que su sobrino y esposo se prodigaron. La noche hubiera sido perfecta si a cada segundo su corazón no hubiera agonizado por extrañar tanto a cierto joven de negros cabellos lacios; si no hubiera deseado a cada instante ser quien por la noche, se llevara a la intimidad de la habitación a su mejor amigo y eterno compañero.

Las luces del castillo se divisaron tras la última colina que atravesaron y la mirada de Minato se levantó para observar el palacio. Ese opulento edificio y el título nobiliario que traía consigo y al cual se vio forzado a aceptar, tras la abdicación al trono de su padre, había sido -ocho años atrás- una de las razones por las cuales saboteó él mismo la relación que tuvo con Itachi; dejándose influenciar por todo lo que rodeaba la posición de príncipe heredero con la que había nacido. No importó en aquel entonces que su alma se partiera al renunciar a quien sabía era él único ser al que había amado. No se arrepentía del sacrificio hecho, pues gracias a ello, su amado hijo Naruto había nacido, pero siempre lamentó el dañar a quien adoraba con cada latir de su corazón. Pero él ya no era el presionado jovencito que no supo mediar entre su deber y su corazón. No, ahora encabezaba uno de los más poderosos reinos conocidos, si quería ser egoísta y buscar el remanso que su alma necesitaba, lo haría.

La decisión renació con mayor fuerza en su corazón, creciendo en proporcional medida a cada centímetro que el carruaje recorría. No había luchado tanto por una ley que no pudiera disfrutar él mismo. Apenas llegara a palacio, reuniría a sus asistentes, secretarios y consejeros; encontraría a Itachi donde quiera que estuviese y lo traería de vuelta.

Animado por la excitación de esta nueva empresa, Minato caminaba los últimos pasos meditando sobre qué sensaciones invadirían al joven Uchiha cuando se reencontraran por primera vez ¿sería indiferente, impasible o desdeñoso? Cualquiera que fuera la actitud de Itachi, Minato no aceptaría ningún otro resultado que no fuese redención. Haría lo fuese necesario para reconquistarlo, para convencerlo de que le concediera otra oportunidad.

Él también quería caminar a su lado, quería proclamarlo suyo y sobre todas las cosas, quería amarlo.

_:::¿Fin?:::_


End file.
